A Thorn In His Side
by SNHP Killer J.D
Summary: AU Story. 5th year. 2 mysterious girls burst into Hogwarts Great Hall During the Opening Feast and quikly turns things into like they've never been before at hogwarts.Lots of open mouths and stunned silence become a norm. R&R!!! *gives puppy dog eyes*
1. Cursing and Threats

A Thorn in His Side  
  
By SNHP Killer J.D.  
  
Authoress' notes: Hey hey peoples!!!!!!! I've been on ff.net for a LONG time but never put any of my stories in writing till now.....I'm a very hyper chibi person and almost all of my stories include me and my best friend in them..but they are our online characters so we have diff names and are diff people....Anyways....Who we are in this is pretty obvious...It's very obvious since our "other selves" are the main characters...ANYWAYS..now that I'm done blabbing.....~please~ read my story and tell me what ya think!!!!!!!!!!! No rude comments or flames please.if you want to criticize my story I expect you to be polite in doing so.I understand criticism.I'm a critical person myself....but I really get annoyed when people take up my time just to tell me I suck....so, if ya dun like it...dun read it!!!!!!! And if ya do like it.. I love you!!!!! And please R&R, I'd love to hear suggestions to improve it cause I'm FAR from being perfect at this!!!!!!! lol....there..I'm done babbling.for the second time,...so read!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~Summary~~~~ AU Story. 5th year. 2 mysterious girls burst into Hogwarts Great Hall During the Opening Feast and everyone in the school goes frantic with fear when no other than Lord Voldemort comes striding in after them with a half amused and half furious look on his face followed by several panting Death Eaters...but what happens next leaves the whole school in numb shock and even Dumbledore has to use every ounce of control he has to keep his own jaw from dropping.....And the events that unfold afterward leave even Dumbledore's Jaw lying on the floor. Starts in the Opening feast scene from the Fifth Harry Potter Book....Spoilers..so dun say I didn't warn ya!!!!.  
  
Oh ya..and my Disclaimer...all though I honestly have to say...DUH!!!!!!!!!!! this OBVIOUSLY isn't mine..it's JK Rowlings peoples.....and if ya can't figure that out then I suggest a phycologist.....lol, I'm just joking, although I do own the plot and Elektra and Keriana!!!!!!!  
  
A Thorn in His Side~~~~Chapter 1.  
  
Professor Umbridge had just finished her little speech and Dumbledore was finishing his announcements that professor Umbridge had interrupted.  
  
"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating." He said bowing to her.  
  
"Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held."  
  
"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," said Hermoine in a low voice.  
  
"You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" Ron said quietly, turning a glazed face upon Hermoine.  
  
"That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy."  
  
"I said illuminating, not enjoyable," said Hermoine. "It explained a lot."  
  
"Did it?" said Harry in surprise. "Sounded like a ----  
  
The whole school froze at the sound of loud shouts coming outside the Great Hall. The louder they got the better people could hear and pretty soon shouts of "GET THEM" and "DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY THIS TIME" were heard by everyone.  
  
The next instant the Great Hall's doors were flung open and two teenage looking girls burst into the hall running at full speed.  
  
Everyone was looking at their appearance in shock. One of them had neon blue hair and bright neon blue eyes with a strange dark blue dress on and there was a neon blue glow surrounding her.  
  
The other one was just as shocking with bright purple hair and eyes, with a dark purple dress on, and a purple glow around her.  
  
But everyone's attention was soon distracted from the mysterious strangers as the people responsible for the shouting ran into the hall. They were death eaters, about fifteen of them.  
  
All of the staff rose in shock but before they could do anything everyone was struck with fear as Lord Voldemort strode in after them.  
  
The look on his face was terrifying, half-amused and the half deadly furious. The two strangers spun around and paled as they saw that they had caught up to them.  
  
Voldemort didn't even seem to register that he was in a room full as people as he set all of his furious face on the two girls. "well well well, what do we have here"  
  
he purred with a satisfied look sweeping across his face. "I do believe your time is up, what is your answer?"  
  
The two strangers pale faces had been replaced by looks of their own fury and hatred. The one with Neon blue hair was the first to speak up.  
  
"Go to hell Riddle, We've told you a million time's we will NEVER join your cause you filthy little snake face"  
  
The fury that had been replaced by amusement on Voldemort's face was again turned into total fury.  
  
"You have no idea" he hissed, "what rejection will cost you. You will break; not even the two of you can resist it for long. But, until that time comes, I suggest a little lesson to improve your attitude"  
  
He smiled tight lipped at them and what he said next made the color once again drain out of the strangers faces.  
  
"I think a nice stay here at Hogwarts would do the trick, don't you Elektra?"  
  
He asked with an even more satisfied smirk on face, looking at the girl who had spoken up.  
  
"You wouldn't dare to bind us here" She hissed, looking furious. The other one looked just as afraid and angry at the same time but was keeping her mouth shut.  
  
"Oh, but wouldn't I" he smirked. "You two have gotten just a little too used to having things your way while I was gone. I think it's time you remembered your place."  
  
Finally, the other girl spoke up, but the words that came out of her mouth made Voldemort look even more furious than he had before.  
  
"You stinking lowly F'ing son of a bit**, you have NO claim over us, keep us here all you like you filthy mudblood, but we will NEVER bow to you and we will NEVER hold any respect towards a madman, especially not you."  
  
The look he gave the girl would have turned stone to dust.  
  
"I suggest that if you want to stay standing you had better start learning quickly because I will not be patient for much longer Keriana."  
  
Both of the two girls just glared at him with malice.  
  
"Well then" he said, smirking once more. "I do believe I have other business to take care of, let me know if you change your minds."  
  
And with that he seemingly disappeared with the rest of the Death eaters leaving the whole school to stare in disbelief as Elektra gave one last shout of  
  
"DAMN YOU RIDDLE."  
  
and turned to glare at everyone in the Great Hall.  
  
The silence was only broken when a little Ravenclaw first year finally screamed and fainted.  
  
There!!!!!!!!! * breaths a sigh of relief * That wasn't too bad was it????????? anywho..R&R peoples!!!!!! please....I wanna know what ya think....and remember this is my first try at writing everything down so please be kind!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways.TATa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~~ SNHP Killer J.D. 


	2. And the Confusion goes on

A Thorn In His Side  
  
By SNHP Killer J.D.  
  
Authoress's notes: * looks around nervously * eep...I have a very good excuse!!!!! I promise!!!!!!!! I know I said it would be up by Sunday....But I ended up going to a friends house after church.and I spent the night..and I didn't get home till like 11:00 p.m. last night so I didn't have time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But.here it is lol....Also.I'd like to thank Red Fox.for being my first reviewer!!!!!!!!! even though I only have 1 at the moment...*sigh* oh well....  
  
~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The screams that filled the Great Hall were deafening. People were fainting all over. Only very few people were simply staring in disbelief. Harry potter and co being of that small group.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity but was really only a few seconds. Dumbledore clapped his hands and using the senorous charm cast his booming voice over the students.  
  
"SILENCE. Prefects I need you to collect yourselves and lead your houses to the common rooms, Head of houses I have to ask you to go to your students and calm them down."  
  
With that the prefects gathered their still shaken and stunned housemates up and ushered them out of the hall. All of them skirting around the two girls that through all of this had remained in the middle of the hall looking extremely bored with all of the theatrics.  
  
As the students practically fled the great hall, Professor Umbridge stormed out looking very peeved.  
  
Once the students had all left with their head of houses, Dumbledore looked at the girls. 'Please come with me." he said in a composed voice, even though it was obvious that even he was a little shaken at what had just happened.  
  
Elektra and Keriana just rolled their eyes and gave a sarcastic remark of "yes your mighty highness." And swept out of the room before Dumbledore could even get ahead of them.  
  
The teachers that were left all followed them. Elektra and Keriana just walked ahead of them all, knowing perfectly well where they were going. Which caused several of the teachers to have confused looks replace their shocked ones.  
  
When they reached the Gargoyle Dumbledore went ahead of them, said the password, "Skiving Snackboxes", and led the way up into his office. Once they were inside, Dumbledore sat behind his desk and the teachers filled chairs that were scattered around the office, while Keriana and Elektra just leaned against the door looking bored.  
  
There was deafening silence for a few moments before Dumbledore cleared his throat and gave the girls a pointed look. "Who are you?" he asked in a soft voice.  
  
Elektra and Keriana just traded a look and rolled their eyes once again.  
  
"Well?" He prodded gently. Elektra gave a growl of annoyance and said in a cold voice, "None of your business old man."  
  
Several of the people in the room stared at them in amazement, while Dumbledore just gave them a searching look.  
  
Both of them were looking aggravated and the fiery angry look that they had in their eyes when Voldemort was there was starting to return.  
  
Elektra gave Keriana an exasperated look. "Please remind me why were stuck here." she said looking even angrier than before.  
  
"Because Riddle is an asshole, and bonded us to the wards. Remember?" Keriana spat angrily.  
  
"Oh ya" Elektra muttered. "We'll have to give him a proper thank you later." This sentence was followed by harsh laughter from both of them.  
  
Ignoring the stunned looks they were receiving from everyone in the room but Dumbledore, they turned back to him and Keriana spoke.  
  
"Unfortunately for the both of us, it looks like were stuck here for a while, so, if it's not too much of a bother, we'll need a room to stay in."  
  
The last part of course was said with a look that plainly said that while it might not be a bother to him, it certainly was to her.  
  
Dumbledore just gave them one more searching look before giving a sigh of defeat.  
  
"We have several rooms that are available for guests." At the word guests, Keriana and Elektra both winced.  
  
"Fine." Elektra said. "Any of them will do, we're not planning on staying for long."  
  
At that, Keriana just rolled her eyes. As if on an after thought, she spoke up again.  
  
" And warn that horrid little toad faced Umbridge to keep away from us, for her sake. We may leave your students alone, but she," Her eyes gleamed. "is an entirely different story."  
  
They just traded evil glances and then Elektra spoke again. "So, if someone will lead us to our room, we shall leave you to your speculations and gossip.  
  
He gave a short nod and waved his wand. A female house elf appeared with a small pop and looked expectantly at him.  
  
"Trinta, would you please escort these two ladies to the third floor corridor and choose a room for them to stay in?"  
  
Trinta grinned and nodded her head eagerly. "Yes sir Headmaster Dumbledore." She turned to them and said excitedly,  
  
"please follow me miss's." and opened the door and led them out. Elektra and Keriana swept out of the room without a word and closed the door behind them none to softly.  
  
They followed Trinta through the school until they came to the third floor corridor and then walked into the fourth room down.  
  
Elektra turned to Trinta and said in a surprisingly soft voice. "Thank you Trinta, you can go back to the kitchens now."  
  
Trinta nodded and disappeared with another small pop.  
  
Keriana looked around at the deep green room before walking over to one of the beds and put her head in her hands, while Elektra picked up a vase from the mantle and threw it at the wall, where it shattered into pieces with a resounding crash.  
  
~~~~~~Back in Dumbledore's office~~~~~~~  
  
There were a few more moments of silence after the door slammed, before the tidal wave of questions they had all been holding in came pouring out.  
  
"Was that REALLY You-Know-Who?" "How can he just stride in!", and "How could he have ever gotten in, or disappear!"  
  
were just a few of them. Dumbledore just sat there with his chin resting on his folded hands waiting for them to calm down.  
  
After a minutes of relentless ranting they finally noticed that was just sitting there with a grave look on his face waiting for them to finish.  
  
They all stopped talking after a few more seconds in which everyone else realized what was going on and when it was finally silent Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"I do not think that Voldemort," Everyone else in the room winced. " actually entered into the school. As to who these two mysterious ladies are, I have no idea. And until we find out who they are or they decide to talk to us, I'm afraid none of us will have any answers."  
  
"Now," he said with a sigh. "I suggest you all go to your rooms and get some sleep, staying up all night worrying over this isn't doing anybody any good."  
  
With that he stood up and ushered everyone out of his office, ignoring the streaming comments and questions that were once again flowing unchecked from their mouths.  
  
As soon as everyone was gone he sat back down and started thinking about what had just happened while waiting for Minerva and Severus to come up and hear an explanation.  
  
When they finally arrived, Dumbledore was still sitting there with his chin on his folded hands, staring into space.  
  
Minerva and Severus sat down in a chair and waiting, now wanting to interrupt him.  
  
When he finally looked up, they were surprised to see worry in eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid that all I can tell you at the moment is that I have no idea what is going on." He said gravely.  
  
They both traded surprised glances and then looked back at him. Severus finally spoke up.  
  
"I had not been notified by anyone that this was going to take place tonight headmaster, I'm afraid I can't be of any help either. I will listen for anything that might shed some light on this at the next meeting."  
  
"Thank you Severus." Dumbledore replied, the twinkle back in his eyes, though noticeably duller. With that they both stood up and left, leaving Dumbledore to once again stare off into space, trying to figure everything out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There.....*breaths a sigh of relief* I'm done!!!!!!!!!! It only took about 2 hours......so sorry bout the wait..wun happen again..( anytime soon ) I hope ... lol..  
  
~~~Review response~~~~~~~  
  
Red Fox------- Thank you!!!!! lol, and as for the girls relationship to Voldemort...you'll see ( but not for a while....I wanna keep ya guessing... I'm evil..I know ( lol 


	3. WHat on earth is going on?

A Thorn In His Side  
  
By SNHP Killer J.D.  
  
Authoress's notes: HEY HEY!!!!!!!! lol, chappy three is here!!!!!! I must warn ya peoples..this is going to be a VERY strange and long chapter compared to the last 2..... you'll see what I mean when ya read it..hopefully it's not too confusing!!!!!!!!! and also...this chappy is dedicated to my best friend, beta, and "Bouncer" Keriana Williams, and I mean "bouncer" cause me and her bounce idea's off of each other. And I had incredible fun writing this chapter while talking to her..because this is pretty much how we act in real life so, here it is.luv ya sista Keri!!!!!!!!!!!! lol.  
  
Also, note...I am SO sorry this took so long....I wrote about half of this chapter, and then kinda abandoned it for like, almost a month...I wun be this late again!!!! ( I hope )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If anyone had been around Elektra and Keriana that night around 3 O'clock in the morning, they would have been shocked by the endless giggling and laughing that was flowing from them.  
  
No one would have ever believed that these two people were the same ones that a few hours before were shouting in rage at Lord Voldemort and being cold and rude to Dumbledore.  
  
They were both sitting on one of the beds in their room collapsed in a fit of giggles that had sprung from a conversation they had been having, that would spin anyone's head around and around non stop for hours.  
  
As it was, they had been talking about everything that been going on that day, and after thinking for some time about the situation. They had reached the same conclusion and had after that erupted into endless giggling at the thought of what Riddle would do when he found out what they were going to do in the morning.  
  
After almost an hour of endless laughter, they finally started to stop, but as they started talking again, they kept bursting out into laughter.  
  
"Can you imagine the look on his face when Snape tells him how we're acting!" Elektra crowed.  
  
They both burst into laughter again.  
  
"Can you, can you imagine the look on DUMBLEDORE'S face when we enter the Great Hall in the morning!"  
  
Keriana replied with more laughter.  
  
Elektra just grinned and got a mischievous look in her eyes.  
  
"We really should cause havoc while we're here." Keriana grinned at her. "I mean, the THOUGHT that binding us here was going to change our attitude!!!!! What is that moron thinking!!" * sigh * "I still can't believe I called Dumbledore and old man though, I have NO idea what possessed me to do that."  
  
Keriana just laughed again and replied. "We'll, as for Riddle, he has been gone for fourteen years, obviously he missed out on the fact that we spent several years in America where we got a much more loser and * ahem * unpredictable personality than our old solemn "We're older than all of you children and I want nothing to do with you young people's problems" one. Even though we can be just as stuck up sometimes."  
  
"And as for why you called Dumbledore an old man, I have NO idea either."  
  
Elektra grinned wider. "I'm just going to try and forget I ever said it, we really must have spent too much time in Alaska."  
  
"Now that we've decided to give Riddle hell for thinking he could possibly control us. He's really ganna regret this. And at least we can have some fun here. While still managing to make Riddle's life a living hell. And, he can't do anything about it cause he just stuck us in the one place he has no power over!!!"  
  
They both collapsed into laughter again.  
  
"Oh lordy gordy" Keriana laughed. "And the best part of this is, he just used up almost all of his power to bind us here, which means he can't do anything else for months!!!! And if he gets mad at us for making this all into a big joke, the best he can do is unbind us!"  
  
"Which really doesn't change a thing because he should have guessed by now that we hate him, and we don't usually take sides, but I have to say. This might be fun if we help Potter out. Imagine the fury we can put Riddle through" Elektra said while still grinning.  
  
"I quite agree J.D." Keriana replied with the same grin.  
  
"So, it's settled then, tomorrow morning, Riddle finds out what happens when he messes with the two people in this world he should be trying his best to stay away from." Elektra announced with a satisfied smirk.  
  
"You bet girly"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My Lord, you called" Severus murmured, as he knelt as Voldemort's feet.  
  
"I want you to tell me what went on after I left Hogwarts. Answer me truthfully Snape, you know what the consequences of lying to me are."  
  
"Yes my lord, Dumbledore sent all of the students to their common rooms and had all of the Head of Houses go to get everyone settled down. Even though I was not there when Dumbledore questioned them. From what the other teachers were saying. These two strangers were very angry and cursing you my lord. They were uncooperative when Dumbledore questioned them. So he finally gave in and had a room prepared for them, since they said they would be stuck there for a while. Even Dumbledore admitted that he had no idea what was going on, and was worried my lord."  
  
Voldemort looked very pleased with Severus's report and actually smiled.  
  
"In that case, if it bothers them so much, I think I'll leave them there for a while. Very well Snape, you may go. I must warn you though, do not try to find out anything about these two until I give you permission. Is that understood?" Voldemort asked, his voice suddenly cold and demanding.  
  
"Yes my lord, of course." Snape replied, and with that he stood up and left room. But as he was doing so, the last thing he heard was Voldemort's cold, high pitched laughter ringing through the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Practically no one slept in the castle that night. So no one was surprised when they entered the Great Hall that morning to find a lot of other people already there looking dead tired but carrying on discussions they had been having since last night in exited whispers.  
  
Every single teacher was already in the great hall conversing quietly about the fact that Dumbledore didn't even know what was going on.  
  
While the students were talking about the fact that two mysterious girls could just rage at You-Know-Who instead of peeing their pants and crying in fear.  
  
After almost everyone had finally migrated to the Great Hall, Dumbledore came striding in with his usual confidence and that annoying twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Once he got to his seat at the Head Table he turned and faced the students.  
  
All talking immediately stopped as everyone looked to him, expecting him to answers all the questions they had.  
  
"I know you are all expecting me to have all of the answers to your questions" He said gently. "But I am not going to lie to you, I do not know at the moment what is going on."  
  
No one even seemed to breathe through out the hall.  
  
"I can assure you though, that we are doing all we can to find out what happened last night. Until then, I can assure that----------"  
  
At that moment, oddly reminiscent of the night before (but without the slamming of the doors since they were already open), Keriana and Elektra came running into the Great Hall.  
  
Almost every jaw in the hall was dropped as they realized they were laughing----------------- hysterically. Not to mention their hair was different, Elektra's was a dark midnight blue with silver streaks, and Keriana's was a dark purple, also with silver streaks. And the strange glow that had surrounded them the night before, was gone without a trace.  
  
This time, instead of 15 Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort following them, it was Fawkes.  
  
"Go away you stupid bird!" Elektra said laughing.  
  
"Now now, be nice Lector." Keriana admonished in a playful voice.  
  
"I'm not a very nice person my dear Keri." Was the reply she got.  
  
Fawkes gave a loud trill and swept forward, and to everyone's amazement, settled onto Elektra's shoulder with a satisfied trill, looking as smug as a bird possibly can.  
  
"All right all right!!!" she exclaimed in defeat. But if you insist on being on my shoulder, I don't want any complaints about the way I act. Got it bird?" she asked with a fake glare.  
  
Fawkes just hit her upside the head with one of his wings and settled on her shoulder.  
  
"Fair enough." Keriana said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh shut up Williams." Elektra snapped playfully  
  
"Only if you say please, Gamblin" Keriana replied with another laugh.  
  
Elektra just rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, think we've shocked them enough yet?" Elektra asked after a few seconds of stunned silence.  
  
"I dunno." Keriana replied. "All I have to say, is that the look on Dunderbore's face is PRICELESS" She crowed with a laugh.  
  
At that, Elektra laughed, while Fawkes gave an indignant trill of annoyance.  
  
"Oh hush Fawkes." Elektra said with a laugh.  
  
Fawkes just glared at her.  
  
They both laughed again, and then walked the rest of the way to the Head Table, turned around and leaned up against it. Looking out at the students with a satisfied smirk on their faces.  
  
"Well, go on and finish your little speech Dumbledore." Elektra finally said with the smirk still firmly in place, turning around. "We wouldn't want to interrupt you or anything." She ended in a grin.  
  
Keriana just laughed again.  
  
But Dumbledore just stood there, staring at them in shock, as was everyone else in the hall.  
  
"Oh lordy.." Keriana finally groaned. "If you can't even finish your own little speech, I'll do it for you. So, as Dunderbore was saying, he can assure you that no matter what happens, he won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Elektra had started laughing again, and had to hold onto the table for support.  
  
"Dumbledore, if you don't snap out of it soon you're ganna lose your respectable reputation. Cause standing there with your mouth open really isn't helping your image."  
  
"Not to mention if I get tired of seeing your mouth open..I might just send some flies your way" Keriana added with another laugh  
  
"It's really not that shocking peoples." Keriana said with a laugh. "So we're not all cold and rude. We're just unpredictable. Not that shocking people, really, I promise."  
  
Elektra snorted with laughter and added to Keriana's little speech.  
  
"And close your mouths peoples, you're ganna catch flies in a moment."  
  
After a few more moments were everyone still just stared at them, Elektra finally gave a snort of annoyance and said loudly. "SNAP OUT OF IT PEOPLES." while clapping her hands once.  
  
Almost instantly Dumbledore came back to attention and cleared his throat loudly, cause everyone to finally to snap out of it (for the most part) as all heads turned to him again.  
  
However, it seemed that clearing his throat had been an automatic reaction, and he still had no idea of what to say. Elektra just rolled her eyes and gave Dumbledore a disdainful look.  
  
"I would suggest sending the teachers and students to class, seeing as how it already is 5 minutes past class time." She said, giving Dumbledore a pointed look.  
  
Dumbledore just stared at her for a few more moments before clearing his throat once again and telling everyone to get to their classes and he would give an explanation at lunch.  
  
As the students slowly got up and filed out of the great hall (while sending confused and shocked glances over their shoulder and quickly turning around when they realized the 2 strangers were looking at them) Elektra just rolled her eyes at Keriana and murmured sarcastically "Very subtle aren't they?"  
  
Keriana just snorted and they both turned back around to look at Dumbledore, who was the only other person left in the hall by that time.  
  
"So," Keriana said with a hint of amusement. "I suppose you would like to know what on earth is going on?"  
  
By then, Dumbledore had regained his composure and gave them a half-grave, half-amused look. "Yes, but not here. In my office if you wouldn't mind." He finally stated.  
  
"Sure thing." Elektra said cheerfully...but then added as if an after thought. "I'm not to sure we're going to be much of a help though." She ended with a grin.  
  
Keriana laughed again and just shook her head muttering stuff about Alaska, Outsane, and a nuisance. Which left Dumbledore looking confused and Elektra grinning even bigger.  
  
"Anyways, shall we go?" And with that both of them swept out of the Great Hall and headed for the Headmasters office.  
  
When they reached it, Elektra for some reason stopped, frowned and then spoke to the Gargoyle. "Berry Fairie." And started walking up the staircase right ahead of Keriana as it opened.  
  
After taking a few steps, Elektra turned around and looked at Dumbledore, who for some reason was looking uneasy. "That was very childish Dumbledore." She admonished. "Changing your password doesn't make a flip of a difference." Keriana gave a short laugh and they both started up the staircase again.  
  
Dumbledore just finally sighed, shook his head and followed them up.  
  
Once they were back in the office, Dumbledore sat behind his desk and gestured for them to sit down. Instead, Elektra, with Fawkes still on her shoulder preening her hair, just ungracefully plopped onto the end of his desk, and Keriana leaned against the door.  
  
"This will do fine." Keriana said with a small grin.  
  
Dumbledore just sighed again and gave each of them a searching look. "I suppose there's a lot more to you two than even I guessed last night." He spoke, stating more than asking.  
  
Elektra just laughed again and looked straight into his eyes. "You have no idea." Dumbledore suddenly felt uneasy as he started to feel almost like she was actually looking into his soul and analyzing him.  
  
"In that case," he said suddenly, trying to shake off the feeling of unease. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Elektra, and that's Keriana." Elektra said with a small-amused smile. "But you can call me J.D." she added.  
  
"A little more specific?" he prodded. "I think that's about as good as your ganna get at the moment child." Elektra said. Keriana snorted with laughter as she said the last part, and Dumbledore just stared at her.  
  
"Anyways, you can ask other stuff, but like J.D. said before, I can't promise we're ganna be much of a help." Keriana said, suddenly switching to calling Elektra by her nickname again.  
  
"Getting tired of having to say my first name are you?" Elektra said in amusement. "Just be glad you don't have to call me by my whole name all the time."  
  
Keriana rolled her eyes and then smirked as if Elektra had added something to that, even though nothing had been said.  
  
Dumbledore spoke again as he remembered something. "Are Gamblin and Williams your last name?" Keriana started and then frowned at him. "It doesn't really matter it's not like anyone knows those names, not to mention we've had several." Elektra said. "So yes, to answer your question, my name is Elektra Gamblin, and hers is Keriana Williams."  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head and gave them another searching look. "What did Voldemort do last night?" As soon as Dumbledore said it, Elektra and Keriana both traded annoyed glances and said at the same time. "Nothing of importance."  
  
Fawkes suddenly gave a loud trill after they had spoken, and both of them looked at him and glared. "Would you PLEASE stop reminding us ya bloody bird." Elektra muttered. Fawkes just gave another trill and Elektra Rolled her eyes. "You don't know that Fawkes." Dumbledore just stared at them in amazement.  
  
"You can talk to him?" He asked, his voice suddenly uncertain. "No." came Elektra sharp reply. "He's simply being obvious." But Dumbledore had a feeling they really were as Keriana gave the bird a glare and told him to keep his beak out of it.  
  
Dumbledore finally gave in and gave them one last searching look. "Is that as far as you're going to talk?" he asked, barely able to hide his annoyance. "yup." Elektra said, suddenly cheerful again.  
  
"In that case, we should discuss what you'll be doing while you're here." He said.  
  
Elektra just snorted. "personally, my life will be complete if all I do is drive Umbridge up the wall." She said in a sickly sweet voice. "What do you know of her?" Dumbledore asked. "A lot more than you do." She answered with narrowed eyes.  
  
"On a less serious note, as far as what we'll be doing. We will not join the classes to learn." Keriana said. "But, if we pretty much just do whatever, we'll probably be visiting classes, standing in the back and watching with amusement of course." Elektra added.  
  
"There really isn't very much you could come up with for us to do." Keriana added to Elektra's statement.  
  
"Very well." Dumbledore said finally. "You have free reign. Just don't try to cause trouble, I still don't even know if I should trust you."  
  
Elektra suddenly looked very pleased as she nodded at him and got up off the desk. "I suppose you're going to stay on my shoulder?" She asked Fawkes. He just gave a small trill and looked smug again. She sighed and went over to the door that Keriana had already opened. "Good day Headmaster." Keriana said. And they both swept out and down the staircase, shutting the door behind them.  
  
Wheew, *cracks stiff fingers* there, I'm done.....Very long chappy compared to the rest..their going to be more like this from now on, probably even longer. This one was going to be longer but, I figured it was late enough as it was...*sigh* not as though people are reading this anyways but.*shrug* If you are..PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! lol...lata peeps..  
  
Next chapter....Annoying Snape, and lets see what they do to Umbridge!!!! *grinz evily* 


End file.
